tekenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
The city show 2020
The city show 2020 was the twelfth ever The city show held. For the first time in three years, the show moved to another venue. The newly built Ortrex Miskotta Hall is going to be the venue for this years show. The capacity of the venue is 50,000 for concerts. After slipping viewing figures, Tekenlandic Television, the broadcaster organising the show, announced format changes. From now on, there will be four semi-finals with ten acts competing in each of them. Four acts make it through from every semi-final, two jury qualifiers and two televoting qualifiers. These acts progress to the the heats. In every heat, eight acts will participate and from every heat, four acts will qualify. In the final, these eight acts take part. The jury and televote then decide the two Super-Final qualifiers and the televote will select the Super-Final winner. The jurors for this edition will be Judie Delforno, Brittney van Appingen and Ramon Ramsey. In this edition, 40 different acts took part instead of the usual 16. Semi-Final 1 All jury members can give an act a maximum of 10 points. The highest scoring act (after all jury votes have been count) will receive 12 points, the next 10, the next 8 and then the rest will receive between 7-1 points. The televoting winner receives 12 points, the runner-up 10, the third place 8 and the rest between 7-1 points. Semi-Final 2 All jury members can give an act a maximum of 10 points. The highest scoring act (after all jury votes have been count) will receive 12 points, the next 10, the next 8 and then the rest will receive between 7-1 points. The televoting winner receives 12 points, the runner-up 10, the third place 8 and the rest between 7-1 points. Semi-Final 3 All jury members can give an act a maximum of 10 points. The highest scoring act (after all jury votes have been count) will receive 12 points, the next 10, the next 8 and then the rest will receive between 7-1 points. The televoting winner receives 12 points, the runner-up 10, the third place 8 and the rest between 7-1 points. Semi-Final 4 All jury members can give an act a maximum of 10 points. The highest scoring act (after all jury votes have been count) will receive 12 points, the next 10, the next 8 and then the rest will receive between 7-1 points. The televoting winner receives 12 points, the runner-up 10, the third place 8 and the rest between 7-1 points. Heat 1 The jury members give 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points to the acts. The televoting does the same. Heat 2 The jury members give 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points to the acts. The televoting does the same. Final The jury members give 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points to the acts. The televoting does the same. For more information: Tekenland in the Eurovision Song Contest.